1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an injection molding.
2. Description of Related Art
Many injection molds include an upper mold and a lower mold. The upper mold defines a sprue and a runner. Molten plastic is injected through the sprue and the runner and run into the cavity of the injection mold to mold a product. After cooling, the product may be unloaded. However, the molten plastic usually takes time to cool, prolonging the overall molding process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.